


Femslash Nwalin Circus AU

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: A series of shorts written for braidedribbon, mostly confined to tumblr until now.Nori is an aerialist. Dwalin is pit crew.They are in Lesbians.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braidedribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidedribbon/gifts).



To continue the party, could I interest you in a little nwalin femslash?

[braidedribbon](http://tmblr.co/mHZE4ug20gfFnyOUoIR98jw) prompted: _Sorry for being late.. Maybe Nori getting caught and then saved by a worried Dwalin; or Dwalin pinning after newly arrived Nori in the Circus!AU; or, of course, lizards._

.

Nori was born for the spotlight.

They’d come in all three of them together. Nori with her brothers, and Dwalin had noticed. A graphic artist, a costume artist, and _Nori_. Fiery little aerialist, a diva to the core, but with the skill to back it up. She put in the hours, learned the routines, and quickly worked her way up to a star attraction. She burned in the spotlight, spandex and sequins and effortless-looking grace. She read her audience and played them with an expert’s hand.

And Dwalin noticed. She just did her work, setup and takedown and safety rigging – that was her job. It didn’t require her to think much. It was what she’d needed after Fundin…

Well, _after_.

Nori burned in the spotlight she craved, and she was just as intense out of it. She ran hot, and the women she chose as lovers did too. Jealousy and tempers clashed, and most often her affairs ended with both parties scorched. Nori never let it affect her work, but it hurt Dwalin to see her hurting. Nori was wound so tight – she wished she could reach out and offer her _something_. Dwalin pretty obviously wasn’t what Nori went for, and it was very clear Nori did not see her. She was just pit-crew to the aerialist – essential but interchangeable.

Nori never noticed Dwalin, until the day a new acrobat messed up the routine and sent Nori tumbling. Dwalin could move fast when she needed to – it was pure instinct to run the three steps needed to catch Nori before she ran into anything. Before she got hurt.

Nori gasped in Dwalin’s arms, delicate beauty with so much power packed into her small frame. So perfect to hold.

“Are you alright?” Dwalin asked, supporting Nori, patting her limbs to be sure they were all in place.

Nori blinked up at Dwalin. Her vivid hazel-gold eyes widened, pupils expanding as she gasped up at Dwalin. Nori curled in tight to Dwalin, clinging to her. She wasn’t even surprised when Nori started into a ‘I could be injured, fawn over me’ act – only that Dwalin was the target of it. If Nori wanted Dwalin to hold her, to carry her over to a bench and give her something sweet to sip and gently feel each of her joints in turn, asking how they felt – Dwalin wasn’t going to complain.

If being adored was what Nori wanted, Dwalin already had plenty of practice at that.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for asparklethatisblue's prompt: Ori, Dori and Balin's opinion on fem!Nori and fem!Dwalin's relationship? (no matter what sort of universe that's in)?

.

Ori thought it was the most romantic thing he'd ever seen.

He would blush as he huddled up in the corner of the big tent in his oversized sweater, sketching in his notebook, helping design fliers. Nori and the other aerialists would climb and fall on the silks, spin on the trapeze and the ring so fearless so high above the ground... and Dwalin with her set-up crew never missing a beat as they made sure everything was safe and nothing was mistimed.

It wasn't the acrobats in their tight little costumes that made him blush, it was the way Dwalin and Nori _looked_ at each other, like fire crackling between their eyes. The way one of Dwalin's big hands would linger protectively for just a second on the small of Nori's back before she sent her into the ring.

Nori had been playing and experimenting after hours, spinning on the silks until she flew a wide arc around the perimeter of the ring, body parallel to the ground and holding on with only her feet.

“Dwalin!” she called, and the big woman caught her outstretched hands without missing a beat, flinging her away to spin faster than she could ever propel herself, laughing as she went.

That kind of trust and wordless communication... Ori blushed and hid behind his notebook.

It was the most romantic thing he'd ever seen.

.

Dori was confused.

After all those years of 'this is who I am, get used to it', Nori was dating a big, sweaty, bald and tattooed man?

Dori didn't even _know_ the man – only knew they were dating from seeing them kiss before Nori came in to get her latest costume adjustments. One of the set-up crew, he supposed, Dori didn't usually know any of them. They didn't need his art.

When he finally realized that, tattoos, hairstyle, size and muscles aside – Dwalin _was_ a woman... well. He was just _very_ glad he'd not voiced any of his doubts aloud and made a fool of himself. His policy of not commenting on _anything_ Nori did so as not to encourage her had paid off once again.

He still didn't 'get it' though.

A big, mannish maintenance goon? Why couldn't Nori have stuck with those lovely little acrobats she usually went for?

But it didn't matter. Nori would no doubt continue her eternally incomprehensible ways, and there were _costumes_ to perfect.

.

Balin was pleased.

The fiery little aerialist was good for his little sister. Dwalin had been floating for years, not really committing to the family business but not searching for anything else either. With Nori in the picture, Dwalin started paying attention, started _caring_ again.

And Nori... well, Nori was far easier to handle when she wasn't trying to chase the other aerialists into her bunk and sulking over the inevitable heartbreak when two too-similar people couldn't maintain a relationship.

Balin dropped his pen the first time he heard Dwalin laugh. He crept quietly into the big tent to see Nori urging Dwalin through an improvised double act, his little sister flipping and twisting in the almost martial muscular elegance that had always defined her acrobatic style while Nori matched her in her own style.

Nori laughed as Dwalin threw her into the air, spinning expertly and landing safely back in Dwalin's capable hands.

Dwalin laughed again as Nori did a double backflip off her shoulders – that big rich sound he'd not heard in so long, not since Fundin...

Balin wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and turned to creep back out, leaving them what little privacy they had.

If Nori could make Dwalin laugh again, then he could be nothing but pleased about their relationship.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> partner stretches.

.

Nori stroked her hand down the muscles of Dwalin’s back, enjoying the overwhelming _strength_ of her before pressing gently on her lower back as Dwalin breathed out, leaning forward to touch her toes and try to press her forehead to her knees.

Dwalin had always kept herself in shape, in practice, but her flexibility had definitely improved since she started dating Nori. She hadn’t had anyone to _push_ her to become better, it seemed, and that was the saddest bit to Nori.

What was life without anything to _strive_ toward?

She eased off, letting Dwalin come back up from the stretch and reached around her, stroking her hands across Dwalin’s powerful pectoral muscles, down her muscular arms as she drew them out and back, pulling them back _just_ until she felt resistance as Dwalin breathed out.

Nori didn’t resist the urge to lean forward and nuzzle that soft place just behind Dwalin’s ear, breathing in her scent of sweat and the cedarwood soap she used – the best smell in the world.

She didn’t know how she’d overlooked Dwalin for so long. Dwalin had always _been there_ , a part of the scenery like a chair or a set of juggling pins, just another one of the set-up crew and ignorable even if Nori knew vaguely that she was the owner’s sister. She hadn’t noticed her until she _literally_ fell onto her – a new routine gone wrong, another acrobat knocking her off balance mid-air and sending her stumbling headlong into Dwalin’s arms. It was like hitting a wall, if a wall were warm and caught you and stroked you with huge gentle hands as it asked if you were ok and smelled like the best thing in the world.

Nori’d had the presence of mind to not _say_ she was as ok as she knew she was, to hold tight and soak up as much of that attention as she could while she had it… and by the time Dwalin was satisfied that she wasn’t hurt Nori had set up a dinner date.

Nori eased off, letting Dwalin’s arms come back to rest at her sides, moving to her side to lift her arm to stretch her tricep, folding Dwalin’s arm toward her shoulder and pressing it up and back… holding just at the point of resistance.

Dwalin watched her, blue eyes warm as they both counted the stretch. Nori straddled the big woman’s lap briefly to kiss her before moving to her opposite side to stretch her other arm.

Dwalin was probably the steadiest relationship Nori had ever had. Dwalin was calm and sturdy and didn’t tend to be dramatic, or get upset if Nori occasionally was. They worked together but they didn’t do the same _job_ , so it wasn’t like they had to compete – which had ruined more than one relationship in the past.

Nori almost wanted to thank the acrobat who’d knocked her into Dwalin. She probably _would_ have if it didn’t go against her every moral to praise clumsiness, especially clumsiness that could have seen her seriously injured.

She released Dwalin’s arm and bounced to her feet, offering the bigger woman a chivalrous hand up, which Dwalin took with a chuckle but put no weight on as she stood.

“Ready?” Nori asked, and Dwalin nodded, squaring her jaw. It was a more ambitious set of moves than Dwalin usually attempted, but she _had_ been improving ever since Nori started practicing with her.

“It’s all in the core.” Nori reminded, as though Dwalin needed the tip, “Just… like this!” and she was flipping across the empty mats, Dwalin following behind – all beautiful strength and grace and precision.

Nori had no idea how she’d overlooked her for so long.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some headhunter visit the circus!AU looking for some aerialist talent they can poach

.

“Check out the ginger.”

The older man looked at his companion’s nudge and nod toward the silks – and he had a good eye.

The redhead performing had strength, a _lot_ of strength, to make those moves look so smooth and effortless. She danced the silks, weightless and utterly fearless. Her falls were… extraordinary. She had the audience gasping, certain of her imminent crash, more than once.

Her routine was complex and rigorous, but she still had the presence to _never_ forget the audience – they were eating her up with a spoon.

“mmm.” the older man agreed. _Definitely_ one to keep an eye out for.

.

The redhaired aerialist was back in the ring again, high above the air on the ring now. Two other aerialists were performing with her now, their rings set beside and below hers.

She had excellent flexibility, and the grace her strength afforded her was on display again. The other aerialists were good, but she _sparkled_ – and not just for the sequins on her little outfit. She made even the most difficult moves look easy.

“Nori!” the announcer introduced her as she exited the ring with a bow to thunderous applause.

She was _exactly_ the kind of talent they were looking for.

.

Nori was easy enough to find, smiling as she shook hands and greeted the leaving audience, soaking up their attention and adoration – maybe a little bit of a prima donna, then, but that kind of attitude could be dealt with.

They hung back at the end of the line, waiting for the right moment.

She was done with her meet-and-greet a bit suddenly, smiling and waving her fingers at the rest of the leaving audience as she slipped away.

They followed, caught up with her before she reached the ‘staff only’ spaces.

“…want to stay more open on the second set of spins.” she was suggesting to one of her co-performers, nodding knowingly as someone critiqued something of hers, too.

“Nori!” they called, waving to her, and she turned to them with a very polite smile on her sparkle-encrusted face.

“Gentlemen?” she asked, and the older man smoothly ran into his sales pitch, how they were looking for an aerialist and…

“Looking to hire?” she said, “I think Becka and maybe Jay have been thinking of moving on.” she gestured them toward other performers, turning as though to go.

A tough one, then.

The younger man broke in, turning on his charm full-force as he complimented her style and explained how they were looking for someone a little _special_. Vanity _was_ always the best way to win a performer over. There were few women who could resist his charm.

“I’m not interested.” Nori said, refusing to touch the business card the younger man had scrawled his own phone number on the back of and was trying to hand her with soulful eyes.

Not her type, then.

“Surely you know that someone with your _exceptional_ skills is wasted in a place like this?” the older man asked, “You could have your name up in lights, a penthouse suite all your own…” when vanity alone didn’t work, vanity and greed were your next best bet.

But Nori wasn’t biting… and their time had run out. Here came the muscle to protect the circus’ talent. A big nasty bruiser with a crooked broken nose and a heavily tattooed bald head.

She came up behind Nori, wrapped her arms around the small woman, and the aerialist melted against her like a purring kitten.

“The lady said _no_.” the bruiser growled, and the younger man’s 'we were just talking’ attempt gained no traction.

“If you should change your mind…” the older man tried, attempting to give his card to Nori, who ignored it.

“I won’t. The circus is my _home_.” she answered, reaching up to stroke a hand down the side of the bruiser’s neck. “Bye, now.”

They had to beat a strategic retreat, before the bruiser stopped growling at them and decided to do something more physical.

Nori was a wash then… but maybe this Becka or Jay could be coaxed away…

.

“Slimy bastards.” Nori spat, turning her hazel eyes worshipfully up to Dwalin, “Good thing you were here to _save_ me…”

“Like you _need_ saving.” Dwalin rumbled, setting Nori on her feet again.

“But I still like it when you do.” Nori grinned, then swatted Dwalin’s ass, “Come on, I promised I’d take Ori for ice-cream after the show…”

“…and I’m driving.” Dwalin sighed, following after.

“And you’re driving.” Nori agreed. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You love it.”

“I love _you_.” Dwalin corrected, and she was the only one around to see how gorgeous Nori looked in pink.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonserious injuries

.

Dwalin wasn't sure anything could be as bad as the time Nori had a sprained wrist and was grounded until it healed. The aerialist had been utterly miserable, nearly impossible to live with. Dwalin _had_ lived with her, of course, because – god help her – she was in love. With lots of snuggles and kisses and reassurances, Nori had survived until her wrist healed.

Dwalin hadn't thought anything could be that bad again until she pulled a muscle in her shoulder. Somehow, Nori managed to be even _worse_ when Dwalin was the one injured. Dwalin didn't mind the help icing it and wrapping it. Nori didn't really need to go shout at Balin to demand Dwalin get time off from work – her brother would have given it as soon as Dwalin asked. Nori also didn't need to keep hounding at Dwalin to take aspirin for the swelling. The pain would remind her well enough when it wore off. Dwalin was not helpless at all. She didn't need help getting dressed or any of the other things Nori insisted on doing for her. Nori would not hear it any time Dwalin tried to suggest she didn't need so much pampering.

The least said about Nori's cooking attempts, the better. Nori refused to allow Dwalin into the kitchen, so they were stuck with the mess tent for the time being.

Dwalin tried to put up with it all, she really did, but Nori's fretting wore on her more than the pain.

“Just leave it!” Dwalin finally snapped as the aerialist prodded at her shoulder, testing out Dwalin's range of motion far more cautiously than Dwalin would have.

“You'll be fine,” Nori said, ignoring her outburst. “You won't be hurt forever, you'll heal up. You'll be tumbling again in no time.” Nori petted at Dwalin's shoulder, “You'll be fine.” The little aerialist's fingers were trembling where they touched Dwalin – and Dwalin finally realized all this wasn't about _her_. It was about Nori, of course it was. Like any athletic performer at her peak she lived in terror of the 'one'. The injury that finally took her out of the ring, away from the spotlights. And she was projecting all that fear onto Dwalin's injury.

“Nori...” Dwalin kept her voice softer as she pulled her arm out of the smaller woman's grip and turned around on her chair to see her. “My arm _will_ heal up, and I _will_ be fine – but even if I lost some use of it I would be.”

“No, I'll take care of you, you won't lose...”

Dwalin caught Nori's hands as the aerialist reached for her shoulder again, ignoring Nori's squeak of dismay that she was moving her arm.

“Nori. I'm fine,” she said as soothingly as she could. “I'm fine, even with an injury. I'm not going to get fired... and neither would you. We take care of our family, you know that.”

Nori didn't keep arguing, at least. Her bottom lip trembled and she turned her face away from Dwalin.

“Come here,” Dwalin pulled Nori into her lap. For all Nori had been fussing over Dwalin for days, they hadn't really _cuddled_ since Dwalin got hurt. Nori was tense and tight everywhere, and Dwalin gently arranged the smaller woman in her lap, pressing Nori's face to her neck and holding her as close as she could without moving her injured arm much.

“We're alright,” Dwalin soothed. She knew a little about Nori, just as much as the aerialist would share. The years before she and her family worked for Balin, when sometimes Nori's acrobatics were Dori and Ori's only source of income. When any injury, anything that kept her from performing, might mean her family wouldn't _eat_ , far too young for that responsibility.

Things were better now, of course, Fundin wouldn't run a circus that bled its talent dry and hadn't raised children who would either, but old fears died hard.

“I was trying to help but I've been awful again, haven't I?” Nori sighed, curling in closer.

“A little bit,” Dwalin conceded, kissing Nori's soft cheek, “But I love you. Help me get my arm wrapped back up, and then I'm going to cook some goddamn _soup_. I promise I won't push myself too hard.”

“In a minute,” Nori mumbled, snuggling in closer, and Dwalin grinned. _There_ was her greedy cuddle bug. She squeezed Nori as tight as she could with just one arm.

They were going to be alright.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin ends up being in an act because Nori won't trust anyone else for it

.

“I won’t do it, and that’s final.” Nori crossed her arms, chin high as she turned away from Balin.

“You could do this, I know you can,” Balin pleaded. “This would be a showstopper, the pinnacle of the performance.”

“And if something goes wrong, it’s _my_ neck that would be broken!” Nori snapped back. “No, Balin, I can’t do this. You have a great team, great athletes, but there’s no one I could trust to base for me. I can’t do it.”

“But you do it with Dwalin all the time,” Balin protested.

“Yeah, but that’s Dwalin,” Nori shot back. “I don’t trust my life in anyone elses hands that way – and she doesn’t perform for audiences. So the answer has to be no.” Nori turned and practically flounced out of Balin’s trailer, the perfect picture of offended dignity.

It was true, Dwalin didn’t perform. She hadn’t for years and years… but maybe…

.

Dwalin powdered her hands to keep her grip sure, the heat of the spotlights burning down on her. She still wasn’t sure how she’d ended up here, in the ring wearing far too little sequined spandex, when she was meant to be off to the sides seeing to safety. 

Then Nori joined her, floating toward her light as thistledown to complement Dwalin’s grounded strength, and all that existed was the music, and their dance, and Nori’s perfect trust that Dwalin would always be there to catch her.

.


End file.
